TS1
TS1 is a simpleminded, rather innocent test subject who, prior to the game was an Alpha tester known as AT-SIE. Unlike TS2, TS1 seems to have no recollection what so ever of ANYTHING. He is just as in the dark about things as the viewers. Currently he is a 1x1 hermaphrodite Fox/Rabbit and seems to be slightly. . . off in terms of sanity. He's taking things as they come along. He's also discovered a black and Red wig, similar to one TS2 recalled in her dreams. His internal gender is Androgynous. TS1's eyes are particularly empty and soulless. And due to his previous rank, he is WHITE. He seems also to be mute, just like Observers, though there may not be any link between them. It is also worth noting that TS1 has problems with colour vision. He needs to be close to things in order to see colour; at any kind of distance, he sees the world around him in gray-scale. 'Personality' TS1 is the most 'blank slate' of the Player Characters, remembering nothing of his past and generally in the dark about everything going on around him. He is a fairly suggestible type due to his extremely high Obedience, leading him to possibly do particularly unusual things, such as taking along security cameras or breaking out into dance - which has happened on more than one occasion. TS1 also retains a certain innocence despite his extremely low Abstinence bar, and does not have any strong preference for gender identity - though he does seem to slightly prefer being referred to with male pronouns. TS1 also seems to be somewhat shy, or at least self-conscious, evidenced by his panic-attack and subsequent loss of consciousness upon exiting his starting rooms and running into a group of other Test Subjects, including TSBLZ. TS1 has an intense dislike of cats, enough so that it actually causes his anger bar to fill. The reason for this is currently a mystery. 'Statistics' TS1's statistics were explicitly stated in comic 44. Especially noteworthy statistics are his extremely large Obedience, Anger and Vitality, and an extremely small Abstinence bar - which is almost non-existent with a Fox/Rabbit breed combination. STR Average Anger Extremely Long SPD Above Average Happiness Average DEF Average Loneliness Long INT Low† Imagination Long DEX Extremely Low Insanity Long VIT Extremely High Obedience Extremely Long AUT Low Abstinence Extremely Short†† *† The size of the bar is artificially restricted. Its unrestricted nature is not known; as is the purpose and means by which TS1's intelligence stat has been restricted. *†† It is not yet explicitly known if TS1's Abstinence bar is naturally short or if its current length is due entirely to a Fox/Rabbit combined breed selection. 'Interaction with other characters' His interactions with T-XX have largely been receiving a brief explanation and being given the objective of finding SCIA at the Storage facility. T-XX appears to treat TS1 without much care, and has made TS1 his "8I7CH". Like the other Player Characters, T-XX seems to serve as a sort of 'mission control', though the end goal is currently unknown. Interactions with TSBLZ have been mixed; first contact occurred when TS1 (literally) ran into him upon exiting his starting rooms. After attempting to speak to apologist he discovered that he had no voice, panicked and fled down the corridor. This apparently did not affect TSBLZ as much, as he apparently subsequently found TS1, brought him to a nearby medical facility and stood by to make sure that TS1 was alright. Afterwards he agreed to show TS1 to the storage facility to get a voice device he was prescribed. Continuing mixed interactions; within three pages taking a hold of his arm and then listening to a prompt to jump on top of BLZ. Regardless, TS1 seems to have a positive enough image of BLZ that he justifies it to himself as BLZ being a Liger, not a cat, to get around his usual dislike of cats. TS1 has also met MP-ALC for a limited time. MP-ALC was the Medical Personnel that examined him, and prescribed a voice device for TS1 to help compensate for his lack of an actual voice. 'Trivia' *Due to TS1's 'colour-blind' nature, the command at the start to take one pill, if only one was chosen, would have equally likely resulted in the wrong one being taken. As both were chosen however, this did not come up. Gallery Ts1-firstappearance.jpg|TS1's first appearance in 000 Ts1-064.jpg|His current style and wig Category:Test Subject Category:PC Category:Test Subject Category:PC